Eres Tu Mi Eterna Primavera
by HyangBi
Summary: Esta historia se basara en la vida romántica y basquetbolista de mi personaje favorito Aomine Daiki. El romance de dos los adolecentes quienes seran unidos por el deporte que mas aman y aunque intenten negar sus sentimientos es imposible negar la quimica entre los dos.


Eres Tú Mi Eterna Primavera

Por: HyangBi

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se basara en la vida romántica y basquetbolista de mi personaje favorito Aomine Daiki.

Aomine Daiki, el ace de la generación de los milagros, a madura increíblemente desde la copa de invierno. Touou Academy solo había contado con un equipo masculino de baloncesto pero una chica de primer año, Minami Yuki.

Minami Yuki es una chica quien vivió mucho tiempo fuera de Japón y regreso a Japón debido a razones familiares. Su madre es de Corea y su padre es japonés. Es una chica quien no le presta mucho interés a otras cosas que no sea el baloncesto. Mide 178cm, muestra gran habilidad para manejar las posiciones uno a la tres, posee gran tiro de tres puntos, es veloz y agresiva al jugar. Al regresar a Japón le impacta el hecho que no haya un equipo de baloncesto de mujeres en la academia que atiende en Japón así que decide hacer uno. Siendo la sobrina lejana del presente entrenador del equipo de baloncesto de hombres, le pide ayuda a su tío y así se va desarrollando la historia.

"…" diálogos

'…' pensamientos

- cambio de escena

Capítulo 1: El encuentro; ¿Ba-dum?

En un corredor de la acadia de Touou. Primer semestre. Segundo año.

"Aomine ahora que somos de segundo año, entraran nuevos jugadores al equipos y seremos sempais nosotros también" dijo Sakurai Ryo emocionado.

"Ryo ya te he dicho que me llames por mi primer nombre" dijo algo molesto Aomine por repetírselo ya varias veces

"Es que… aun no me acostumbro…" dijo nervioso al ver que Aomine parecía molesto

"Ah…" suspiro Aomine "Así que ahora nosotros también seremos sempais, eh…" dijo Aomine sin mucho pensamiento "Espero que los que entren de primer año sirvan para algo"

"Ahora que Wakamatsu-sempai es el capitán confiemos que él se encargue de eso." Respondió Sakurai

"Ah… Más que los de primer año espero que este año las chicas de primer año sean lindas al menos" comento Aomine rascándose el cabello

"¡Eh! Pero Aomine, ¿No estabas saliendo con Momoi-san?" pregunto sorprendido Sakurai

"Hace mucho que dejamos de salir. Nuestra relación no pudo desarrollarse más… Menos mal que lo dejamos antes que arruinar hasta nuestra amistad." Aomine medio sonrió "La verdad es que solo salimos por un mes… no creo que eso se le pueda llamar una relación romántica, ¿O sí?" finalizo Aomine.

"¡No te preocupes Aomine! ¡Este año estoy segura que alguna chica de primer año aparecerá para sanar tu corazón roto!" le consoló Sakurai

"¡Que cosas las que dices! Que no estoy con el corazón roto, idiota." Dijo Aomine con una expresión -_-

Salón 1-C. Minami Yuki estaba sentada en la última fila cerca de la ventana en el último escritorio. A penas había terminado la ceremonia de ingreso y ella ya estaba cansada bostezando en su escritorio. Hasta que una chica se le acercó para hablarle.

La joven media alrededor de 170cm tenía cabello castaño, liso y corto estilo Bob con fleco a un lado, piel clara y ojos oscuros. La chica se le acercaba con una sonrisa a Minami, lo cual le asustaba un poco pero parecía tener una personalidad positiva y llena de energía. Se sentó en el escritorio cual estaba enfrente de ella.

"Hola. Al parecer estábamos en la misma clase y te sientas detrás de mí. Soy Ebina Chiharu. Espero que nos llevemos bien" Le dijo sonriendo.

"Hola… Me llamo Minami Yuki. Gusto en conocerte. Yo también espero que nos llevemos bien." Le contesto Minami medio tímida

"Me encanta tu cabello largo, rizado y tan claro Minami-san. Creo que es mucho más claro que el mío. ¿Te lo tiñes?" le pregunto Chiharu enamora de su cabello.

"Eh… No me lo tiño. Es natural. Si preguntas por el color de mis ojos, cuales son azules, es porque mi familia tuvo descendencia europea pero gradualmente se fue perdiendo, el doctor dijo que tuve suerte que al poder recibir esas características." Explico Minami

"Oh, interesante." Contesto Chiharu con gran interés

"Ah, y me puedes llamar por mi primer nombre." Le dijo Minami

"Muy bien Yuki" dijo feliz Chiharu "Ahora que somos amigas tú también me puedes llamar por mi nombre." agrego Chiharu sonriente como siempre. "Y… ¿Tienes algún tipo de pasatiempo o algo que te guste hacer en tu tiempo libre? Le pregunto Chiharu emocionada.

"Pues, aparte del baloncesto no mucho me interesa lo demás." Contesto Minami. "¿Qué hay de ti, Chiharu? ¿Tú tienes algún tipo de pasatiempo en especial?" le pregunto Minami de vuelta

Los ojos de Chiharu se engrandecieron cuando Yuki había dicho la palabra baloncesto. "¡¿No me digas que te gusta el baloncesto?!" dijo Chiharu emocionada. "A mí también me encanta. Empecé a jugar desde que tengo memoria." Añadió Chiharu muy emocionada. "Sin duda te veías muy alta en la ceremonia de ingreso."

Yuki sonrió al escuchar que Chiharu también compartía el mismo amor por el baloncesto al igual que ella. "¡Ah! Nunca me imagina encontrar a alguien quien le interesa el baloncesto en esta academia." Dijo Minami muy sorprendida. "Como no hay equipo para mujeres en esta maldita academia…" añadió algo decepcionada.

"Entiendo. Yo también estuve un poco decepcionada al escuchar que no ofrecían este tipo de club." Dijo Chiharu en simpatía con Yuki.

"Chiharu, ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo armamos un equipo?" le propuso Minami decida y algo nerviosa por la respuesta que Chiharu le daría.

Al escuchar esto Chiharu se le quedo viendo fijamente a Yuki por unos segundos y al final sonriendo dijo, "Está bien. ¡Hágamelo! Se escucha como mucha diversión."

"¡Muy bien!" celebro Yuki. "Ahora lo único que falta es conseguir gente y entregar la forma de aplicación para crear el club." Dijo emocionada

Dos chicas quienes estaban en otra esquina de clase y había escucha la conversación de Yuki y Chiharu y se acercaron a donde estaba ellas.

"Eh… Disculpen, a nosotras nos gustaría unirnos. Las dos jugamos en la misma secundaria media juntas" dijo una chica de cabello largo y ojos oscuros. "Me llamo Honda Tami. Mido un 184cm y la posición que mejor juego es centro." Se presentó.

"Mi nombre es Choshi Mayu mido 180cm y la posición que mejor juego es poste." Se presentó la chica de la par, quien a diferencia de Tami tenía ojos cafés y cabello rojo largo.

"Soy Ebina Chiharu y ella es nuestra capitana Minami Yuki. ¡Nos alegra de verdad que se unan!" dijo Chiharu muy feliz.

"Oi...oi… ¿Quién me denomino capitana del equipo?" dijo algo sorprendida Minami.

"¿Alguien tiene algo en contra?" preguntó Chiharu.

Las dos chicas altas movieron la cabeza a los lados como muestra de negación. "Como ves Yuki, ¡ahora tu eres nuestra capitana! Sé qué harás un gran trabajo." Dijo Chiharu sonriente.

"Es…está bien…" dijo rendida Minami. "Pero aun necesitamos tres a dos personas más para armar el equipo" comento Minami.

"Por eso no te preocupes Yuki. Tú ve a llenar la aplicación para crear el club. El resto nos encargaremos nosotras. ¿Verdad chicas?" preguntó Chiharu.

"¡Sí!" contestaron las dos al unísono.

"Ya que el baloncesto es un deporte muy popular en nuestra academia, gracias al equipo baloncesto de hombres. Estoy segura que más de alguien estará interesada en unírsenos." Dijo Tami.

"¡Vamos en marcha a reclutar!" dijo Mayu con animada y emocionada.

"¡De acuerdo! Hagamos esto." Dijo Minami también empezando a emocionarse.

Tami y Mayu regresaron a su clase (1-A) ya que la campana para el primer periodo había sonado. Quedaron en reclutar más integrante a la hora de descanso, la cual sería la próxima clase. Minami no pudo prestar atención en todo la clase de historia de lo emocionada que estaba. En lo que se mantuvo pensando en este y aquel detalle la clase termino y ella fue la primera en salir de la clase después del profesor claro. Se dirigió derecho a la oficina para pedir el formulario y entregarlo de una vez. Cuando abrió la puerta se chocó con una gran pared que la hizo que perdiera el balance y se callera, cuando logro salir del impacto vio que no era ninguna pared, sino que un chico muy alto con quien se había chocado.

"Ah… Disculpa. ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto el chico de tez oscura y cabello azul oscuro ofreciéndole su mano para que ella se levantara pero ella le rechazo diciendo.

"Mira por donde caminas…" cuando se parado ella sola y subió la mirada y lo logro bien se sorprendió al ver que era un sempai de segundo año. "Lo siento sempai, no vi que era de segundo año." Se disculpó en la puerta

Aomine se le quedo viendo por unos ratos fijamente. La joven era realmente hermosa, pero eso no le permitía que ella lo trátese así. "¿Cuál es tu nombre y clase? Y ¿A qué has venido a la oficina deportiva?" le pregunto Aomine con algo de interés.

"Soy Minami Yuki, clase 1-C y he venido a pedir un formulario para crear un club de baloncesto para mujeres, ya que actualmente no hay ninguno" contesto Minami

"Ah… ¿Equipo de baloncesto…? ¿Para… mujeres?" repitió Aomine medio sonriendo. "suerte con eso" le respondió

"Gra..gracias." contesto Minami subiendo la mirada para captar la de Aomine. "Eh… sempai, ¿Me podía dejar entrar?" le pidió a Aomine quien estaba tapando la entrada por completo.

"Ah…si, y eh... Minami a la hora de almuerzo ven a buscarme a 2-B." Dijo antes de irse.

"Eh… ¿Por qué sempai? ¿Hice algo mal?" pregunto algo irritada por la arrogancia de Aomine.  
-_-

"Cuando vengas te lo hare saber. Recuerda 2-B. Es una orden de tu sempai. Nos vemos." Dijo y partió camino a su clase.

Cuando Minami lo perdió de vista dijo "Que sempai mas arrogante. No puedo creer que él sea la as de la generación de los milagros." Se dijo a si misma pero alguien la escucho decir eso.

"Es verdad que Dai-kun puede ser un gran arrogante pero no creo que Dai-kun se merezca que lo insulten a sus espaldas." Dijo una peli-rosada detrás de ella.

Minami vio fijamente el color del listón de la chica quien estaba enfrento suyo y al ver que era una sempai de segundo año al instante se disculpó. 'Debe ser amiga de Aomine-sempai. ¡Rayos! Que me está pasando hoy…'

"Más vale que tengas cuidado primer año…. Eh… (vio el nombre de en su uniforme) Minami-san" le advirtió Momoi.

"Si lo siento Satsuki-sempai" se volvió a disculpar. '¿Por qué me tengo que estar disculpando tantas veces… ugh… definitivamente hoy no es mi día.'

"¿Y a que has venido a la oficina de deportes?" le pregunto ella.

"Sempai, he venido a hablar con el entrenador Katsunori." Contesto ella.

"¿Con el entrenador Katsunori? ¿Y qué tipo de asunto tiene una estudiante de primer año con el entrenador del equipo masculino de la academia?" pregunto Momoi algo sorprendida

"Vera sempai, quiero armar un equipo de baloncesto de mujeres. Ya que en esta academia no hay uno. Ya hay 3 estudiantes más quienes también están interesadas en crear el club." Le explico Minami. "Así que podría ser posible ver al entrenador Katsunori?" le volvió a pedir Minami.

"Ah…" suspiro Momoi. "Mira primer año, crear un club es algo muy complicado. No se trata solo de venir y llenar una aplicación. Los requisitos en nuestra academia son muy complicados y cada uno de ellos deben ser cumplidos. Más que eso crear un equipo de baloncesto es mucho más difícil ya que el equipo de los hombres tiene el poder total sobre el gimnasio. Tendrías que hacer una junta con ellos y hacer un acuerdo, lo cual no creo que ellos fueran a aceptar…" le dijo Momoi como insinuado que se diera por vencido para crear el club.

'Que metiche esta sempai…' pensó… "Sempai, gracias por su preocupación… pero, ¡me gustaría hablar con mi tío!" dijo Minami irritada de estar por 20 minutos parada en el puerta escuchando las estupideces de una sempai que apenas conoció.

"¡Eh! ¡¿El entrenador Katsunori es tu tío!? Pero si ni siquiera comparten el mismo apellido." Se sorprendió Momoi.

"Es porque somos familia lejana pero cercana." Dijo el entrenador atrás de Momoi. "Momoi-san… deja pasar a Yuki por favor." Le pidió el entrenador.

Momoi se quitó de la puerta dejando entrara a Minami.

En la oficina de deportes en la oficina del entrenador Katsunori. Le deja un vaso de té enfrente a Minami y se sienta en su silla.

"Yuki, que gusto verte. Tu madre me había comentado que estarías volviendo a Japón, pero nunca me imaginé que te fueras a inscribir a esta academia" comento el entrenador.

"Tío, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Veo que se encuentra bien. Yo también está muy feliz de verlo otra vez." Comento Minami alegre de verle.

"Y dime, medio que escuche la conversación que tuviste con Momoi-san, ¿así que quieres armar un equipo de baloncesto para chicas?" le pregunto el poniendo sus dos codos en el escritorio.

"Así es tío, quería consultártelo pero como vio me mantuvieron muy entretenida en la entrada de la oficina." Bromeo Minami. El entrenador sonrió ante la broma de Minami.

"Yuki. Mira, Momoi-san no está equivocada del todo. Crear un club en nuestra academia no es tan difícil, pero su requiere que cumplas muchos requisitos. Han habido casos anteriores que chicas han tratado de venir y crear un club de baloncesto, hubieron clubs cuales no lograron pasar ni los 3 meses de prueba." Le comento su tío pensativo.

"Tío, yo seré quien dirija el equipo. Sé que no será un camino fácil, pero me muero por jugar el deporte que tanto amo. Si estoy viva hasta el día de hoy es solo porque no pude dejar de vivir sin jugar el baloncesto. Así que tío, solo esperaba un poco de tu apoyo con respecto a los entrenamiento y el uso del gimnasio." Le pidió Minami muy inminente.

"Está bien" contesto el entrenador después una larga pausa. "Tratare de ayudarte hasta donde mi capacidad me lo permita" le dijo su tío

"¡Gracias tío!" dijo Minami súper contenta.

"Aquí está el formulario. Como ves no están difícil llénalo y tráemelo hasta más tardar mañana antes de la hora del almuerzo" le dijo el entrenador entregándole la hoja del formulario.

"¡Si tío! Gracias por todo. ¡Enserio!" dijo Yuki sonriente levantándose para irse.

"Y Yuki…" le dijo antes de irse. "Es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo"

Minami sintió una pequeña agitación, pero no perdió la sonrisa. "De que hablas tío… yo siempre he sido así de sonriente y feliz" dijo Minami

"Solo cuando se trata del basquetbol, cuando se trata de otra cosa casi nunca cambia tu expresión facial." Le dijo el entrenador con honestidad.

"Claro que si tío. Que cosas dices." Dijo Yuki hiendo antes que su tío le pudiera decir algo más.

Al salir de la oficina y cerrar la puerta. Minami se recostó detrás de ella y soltó un largo suspiro bajando la cabeza.

Al otro día en la hora del almuerzo Minami fue a entregar el formulario para crear el club. Al parecer tres dos más se habían unido al equipo. Minami estaba regresando a la clase muy alegre cuando enfrente de su salón vio una gran montonera de chicas viendo a alguien por la entrada de la puerta de su salón.

"¿Qué estará pasando?" se preguntó Minami mientras se acercaba a su clase. "Disculpen, permiso. Esta mi clase. ¡Ai! ¡Auch!" Minami lucho por pasar entre el gran montón de gente que no les daba paso hasta que logro entrar a su clase no solo para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa. Al escaparse de la gran amontonadora de gente vio que alguien le daba un pase con una pelota de baloncesto. Gracias a sus extraordinarios reflejos logro atrapar el pase.

"Uf, la de primer año logro atrapar el pase de Aomine." dijo un chico quien lo acompañaba

"Oi, la de primer año. ¿No te dije que vinieses a verme a la hora de almuerzo ayer?" le pregunto Aomine recostado en su escritorio.

'¡At! Se me olvido completamente… ¡rayos!' Minami sonrió algo sorprendida. "Eh… sempai. ¡Lo siento!" se disculpó directamente.

"¿Ah? Disculpa rechazada" dijo Aomine acercándosele. "Oi, primer año. Oi que viviste mucho tiempo fuera de Japón. ¿Se te ha olvidado como respectar a tu sempai?" Pauso por un momento parándose enfrente de ella viéndola cara a cara.

'Es un verdadero arrogante. Sea sempai o no… se cree la gran cosa. No necesito problemas con él así que mejor me disculpare.' "¡Lo siento de verdad Aomine sempai!" subió la mirada.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Aomine sintió algo muy extraño cuando sus miradas se quedaron viéndose mutuamente. Ba-dum… ba-dum… Aomine desvió su mirada pasándola. "Oi, primer año. A la hora de salida. Quédate." Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir del salón.

"Aish… quien esa de primer año." Dijo una chica entre la amontonadora de gente.

"¿Qué se cree ella para dejar a Aomine plantado?" dijo otra irritada.

"No puedo creer que tal chica le pueda hablar a Aomine… que broma menos graciosa" dijo otra.

'Rayos, Aomine-sempai es un dios en esta academia. (Suspira) mejor será mantenerme alejada de tal chico prodigio del baloncesto.'

"¡Oi! Cuida lo que dices… ¿A mi parece que tus celos son más graciosos no?" dijo una voz que Minami logro reconocer. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Chiharu.

"¿Y tú quién rayos te eres?" le pregunto la chica quien había dicho lo de la broma menos graciosa.

"Ebina Chiharu. Y quítate. Estas bloqueando la entrada para mi clase." Le demando esta.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué rayos te crees tú para…?" de repente su amiga con quien estaba le agarra del brazo para que pare.

"Chita para. Ella es la hija del presidente de la asociación de baloncesto juvenil de Japón, heredera de la compañía Ebina corporaciones." Le dijo la amiga.

Chita se le quedo viendo con cara de odio y enojo. Entre diente dijo "Vámonos…" Chiharu paso como si nada al salón y saludo contenta a Minami.

"¡Yuki!" le dijo abrazándola. "¿Entregaste la aplicación?" le pregunto sonriente.

"Eh… si..." contesto algo fuera de órbita. Aun no lograba recuperar sus sentidos después de saber sobre la familia de Chiharu. "Eh… Chiharu, no sabía que ut familia…" Chiharu la interrumpió.

"Te lo contare todo después de clases tomando una chocolatada. ¿Te parece?" le prometió.

"Hoy creo que no podre… fui llamada por un sempai idiota que quiere que me quede después de clases." Le dijo Minami deprimida.

"¡Ohhh! ¿Un chico te pidió una cita? ¿Y solo es el segundo día de clases? ¡Wow! Yuki, sabía que eras linda pero no fueras a dejar enamorar a alguien en solo dos días." Dijo Chiharu muy emocionada sobre la vida amorosa de Minami.

"Chiharu, si puedes esperarme, me gustaría escuchar un poco más sobre ti." Le dijo totalmente ignorando todo el alboroto que hizo Chiharu solo con sus asunciones.

"¡Claro que te espero! ¿Te veo en la tienda de malteadas que queda cerca de la academia?" le propuso. Minami asintió con la cabeza.

Aún faltaban 4 periodos más para que las clases terminasen. Minami durmió en las siguientes dos clases debido al efecto de sueño que daba después de almorzar. Para las próximas dos clases puso atención y en menos de que se diera cuenta estaba saludando al profesor lo cual indicaba el fin del día.

"Solo iré a ver lo que quiere Aomine-sempai. Esta vez no me disculpare por nada. No he hecho nada malo, solo de que se me olvido irlo a ver ayer a la hora de almuerzo. No creo que por eso me estará molestando insoportablemente como un bullí. Eso sería lo peor. Recibiría la ira y el odio de sus fans y chicas quienes quieren con el… Es mejor no asociarme con él. Por más que sea una estrella en el mundo del baloncesto y haya sido el as de la generación de los milagros, nada bueno saldría en relacionarme con él." Se dijo a sí misma. En lo que se hablaba a si misma llego al salón de Aomine. Abrió la puerta para verlo a él sentado en la mismo lugar donde ella estaba se sienta en su salón.

"Aomine sempai." Le llamo ella.

"¿Ah? Primer año, pensé que no vendrías." Dijo viéndola parada en la puerta. "entra"

Minami entro y cerró la puerta. Camino hacia donde Aomine estaba sentado y se sentó en el escritorio de la par. Sus miradas se encontraron.

"Sempai, yo…" empezó a decir Minami. "Le respecto mucho no solo como sempai pero como jugar de baloncesto. Realmente me da envida su habilidad para el baloncesto. Yo… quisiera no involúcrame más con usted. Y lo que paso en la oficina fue porque no había visto el color de su uniforme que portaba y estaba muy apurada."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Me respetas? Primer año…" le interrumpió Minami

"Soy Minami Yuki."

"¿Qué?" Pregunto sin entender

"Mi nombre es Minami Yuki, Aomine sempai, no "primer año"" le aclaro Minami algo irritada

"Tienes carácter eh…" dijo levantados de su lugar acercándosele a Minami que aún seguía sentada la dejo acorralada entre sus dos brazo y el escritorio. "Está bien Minami, entiendo que no te quieras involucrar con migo, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Si tu creas la situaciones para no poderme evitar." Le dijo en su oreja.

Minami sentía su carácter subir. Cuando Aomine se estaba alejando de ella. Minami lo agarro por la corbata del uniforme y lo bajo donde su miras pudieran verse directamente. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, solo que Minami lo miraba enojada. Aomine volvió a sentir algo extraño, su corazón… empezó a latir extrañamente rápido. "Aomine sempai, no me molestes. El basquetbol es más que suficiente en mi vida, no necesito nada más, así que…" Minami no pudo terminar de hablar porque Aomine sello sus labios con un dulce beso.

Minami se congelo completamente. Empezó sentir una fragancia dulce y varonil de Aomine. Después de algunos momentos de estar tratando de captar lo que estaba pasando empujo a Aomine por los hombros. Sintió que hacía mucho calor.

Aomine parpadeo dos veces rápidamente y miro a Minami quien seguía ahí sentada sin huir como si estuviera esperando una explicación.

"Ah… fue un impulso. Lo siento, pero tú te lo buscaste al jalarme tan cerca de ti. ¿No sabes que esta es la etapa en donde las hormonas de los adolescentes son difíciles de controlar?" dijo Aomine parándose algo afectado aun por el beso. Al no escuchar la respuesta de Minami se voltio para verla, lo cual se llevó por sorpresa.

Ni Minami entendía lo que pasaba con ella. Había lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos. "Aomine sempai eres lo peor." Dijo y se levantó saliendo del salón agitada.

Esa noche ni Minami ni Aomine pudieron dormir ni un minuto. ¿Qué será esta sensación tan ambigua molesta la vida de estos dos adolescentes? ¿Sera curiosidad por el sexo contrario? ¿Sera inercia? ¿Sera el destino? O será ¿Amor?


End file.
